The present invention relates generally to preventing thread damage across pairs of external bolt threads and internal mating threads. Thread damage is an ongoing challenge in bolt fastening applications. Numerous factors can contribute to thread damage. Repeated fastening and unfastening may add to the opportunity for damaging threads. Cross threading can lead to fastener failure. Different bolt applications and configurations can present additional challenges for potential cross threading as compared with a conventional straight on bolt and nut application.
It would be desirable to provide a method and system which promoted alignment of external bolt threads and internal mating threads to preserve external and internal threads.